Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories
Il y a neuf stations de radio qui diffusent des genres différents dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. V-Rock DJs: Couzin Ed et Lazlow Genre: Heavy metal et hard rockthumb *Dio -''Holy Diver'' *Queensryche - Queen Of The Reich *Kiss - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking The Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls To The Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round And Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Dans GTA Vice City, Cousin Ed apparaissait rapidement en appelant Lazlow, se plaignant qu'il lui avait piqué son emploi. Vice City Stories se passant deux ans auparavant, Lazlow y est stagiaire et Cousin Ed est le DJ de la station. Il n'hésite pas à brimer son assistant, l'insultant et l'interrompant régulièrement. Il lui reproche notamment de ne pas être un homme et lui pose des questions sur sa sexualité. En effet dans la réalité, Lazlow travailla comme stagiaire avec Cousin Ed. Flash FM DJs: Teri et Toni Genre: Popthumb *Laura Branigan - Gloria *Rick Springfield - Human Touch *Inxs - The One Thing *Philip Bailey - Easy Lover *Scandal - The Warrior *Alison Moyet - Love Resurection *Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play *Hall & Oates - Family Man *Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good *Phil Oakley & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams *Talk Talk - It's My Life *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa *Genesis - Turn It On Again *Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling *Paul Young - Come Back And Stay Emotion 98.3 DJ: Lionel Makepeacethumb Genre: Power ballad *The Motels - Only the Lonely *10cc - I'm Not in Love *Quarterflash - Harden My Heart *Toto - Make Believe *Elkie Brooks - Fool If You Think It's Over *The Passions - I'm In Love With A German Film Star *Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is *The Assembly - Never, Never *Pat Benatar - We Belong *The Pretenders - Private Life *Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight *Roxy Music - Avalon *Eddie Money - Baby Hold On *Rainbow - Stone Cold *Giuffria - Call To The Heart *Art of Noise - Moments In Love *Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You Fresh FM DJ: Luke Genre: Hip-hop/Electrothumb *Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force - Renegades of Funk *Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) *Run-D.M.C. - It's Like That *Planet Patrol - Play At Your Own Risk *The Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt *Art of Noise - Beat Box *Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx *Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line *Midnight Star - Freak-a-zoid *Whodini - Freaks Come Out At Night Paradise FM Voix des auditeurs: Leslie "Big Lez" Segar Genre: Disco-funkthumb *Unlimited Touch - I Hear Music in the Streets *Plunky & the Oneness of Juju - Everyway But Loose (Larry Levan Remix) *Geraldine Hunt - Can't Fake the Feeling *Raw Silk - Do It to the Music *Jimmy Bo Horne - Is It In *Exodus - Together Forever *Jackie Moore - This Time Baby *Class Action - Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time) *Gwen Guthrie - It Should Have Been You *Thelma Houston - You Used to Hold Me So Tight *Sister Sledge - Lost in Music *Donald Byrd - Love Has Come Around *Change - The Glow of Love VCFL DJ: Tina Jane Genre: Soul, rhythm and blues et funk.thumb *Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing *Earth, Wind & Fire - All 'N All|Fantasy *Hot Chocolate - It Started With A Kiss *Rick James - Mary Jane *The Commodores - Nightshift *Sylvia Striplin - You Can't Turn Me Away *Wally Badarou - Mambo *Barry White - It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me *Roy Ayers - Everybody Loves The Sunshine *Keni Burke - Keep Rising to the Top *Teddy Pendergrass - Love TKO Wave 103 DJ: Trish Camden et Adam First Genre: New Wavethumb *The Human League - Love Action (I Believe in Love) *Thompson Twins - Love On Your Side *Depeche Mode - Everything Counts *Blondie - Heart of Glass *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax *ABC - How To Be A Millionaire *New Order - Blue Monday *Japan - Quiet Life *Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) *Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement *Berlin - Sex, I'm A... *Howard Jones - Like To Get To Know You Well *The Cure - A Forest *A Flock Of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song *Yazoo - Don't Go Radio Espantoso DJ: Hector Hernandez Genre: Latin Jazzthumb *Ray Barretto - Acid *Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez - I Like It (I Like It Like That) *Tito Puente - Oye Como Va *Bobby Valentin - Mi Ritmo Es Bueno *Celia Cruz et Johnny Pacheco - Quimbara *Hector Lavoe - Mi Gente *Eddie Palmieri - Revolt / La Libertad Logico *Willie Colon - El Malo Vice City Public Radio VCPR est une station de radio de Talk show.thumb de:Radiosender (VCS) en:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Vice City Stories pt:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories ru:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories